wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Brühl/Tom pierwszy/Rozdział IX
Królewicz mógł bezpiecznie odpoczywać: czuwali zań w Polsce liczni zwolennicy, a w Dreźnie pracowali Sułkowski i Brühl. Równie ambitny jak jego współzawodnik, Sułkowski pewniejszym był swojego stanowiska. Miał serce królewicza, a co stokroć więcej ważyło – jego nałóg. Fryderyk od najmłodszych lat miał go przy sobie. Z nim razem przebyli najdziwniejsze zmiany, przeżyli pierwsze wrażenia, urośli na ludzi. Sułkowski znał pana swego, bo patrzył, jak on się wyrabiał na to, czym został w końcu; Brühl więcej się go domyślał i odgadywał. Po nawróceniu na katolicyzm Augusta II dla tronu polskiego, nawróceniu, które było zupełnie dla króla obojętnym, gdyż najmniejszej nie miał wiary, papież Klemens XI począł starać się pilnie, ażeby syn nie poszedł za matką, żarliwą protestantką, ale wstąpił w ślady ojca. Dla Augusta Mocnego było to zadanie nadzwyczaj drażliwe. Elekcyjny tron polski nie był pewnym; w Saksonii protestanckiej wiara była przeszkodą i niebezpieczeństwem. Zresztą matka, królowa Eberhardyna (z domu Beireuth), i babka, Anna Zofia (księżniczka duńska), czuwały nad tym, ażeby syn i wnuk nie poszedł za ojcem. Obie te panie były nie tylko żarliwe, ale nieubłanie przywiązane do swojego wyznania. August II, co nie jest rzeczą wątpliwą, starał się z Polski uczynić monarchię dziedziczną, choćby część jej miał poświęcić; w nadziei tej mógł syna wychować na katolika... inaczej było mu to obojętnym. Na naglące brewe papieskie August Mocny odpowiedział 4 września 1701 roku, zaprzysięgając papieżowi, iż syn będzie katolikiem, a 8 lutego 1702 zapewnił Stany Saskie, że syn będzie lutrem. W istocie nie wiedział jeszcze, co lepiej, co dogodniej i co polityka doradzi. Młodziuchnemu Fryderykowi dano zrazu do dozoru wychowania jego z ręki babki pana Aleksandra von Miltitz, człowieka wcale niezdolnego do zajęcia się tak ważną sprawą. Babka zaś, jak świadczą współcześni, sama przez się niewiele miała sądu; rządziły nią protestanckie tartufy, a po obiedzie zwykle mniej jeszcze wiedziała, co robiła, niż z rana. Małego Fryderyka odebrano królowej Eberhardynie, babka miała go przy sobie. Miltitz, pedant. skąpiec, nudziarz i leniwiec, niewiele mógł dobrego zrobić swym wychowaniem. W rzeczach wiary obojętny, nie przywiązywał do nich zbytniej wagi, za to protestanccy duchowni dworu królowej matki aż do zbytku młodego księcia obsiadali. Katolika nie przypuszczono ani jednego do małego wychowańca. Doniesiono o tym do Rzymu (Fürstemberg), a z Rzymu przyszło napomnienie nowe. Dwunastoletniego Fryderyka odebrano nareszcie z rąk kobiet i wysłano z nauczycielem w pierwszą podróż, ale z tej powrócił wkrótce. Obie królowe, niespokojne, aby go nie uczyniono katolikiem, w czternastym roku publicznie kazały mu złożyć wyznanie wiary luterskiej i razem według obrzędów protestanckich poleciły go bierzmować (confirmatio). Król, który podówczas był w Gdańsku, doniósł o tym sam papieżowi, pisząc, że gdyby nie pewne okoliczności, okropnie by ukarał tych śmiałków, co się ważyli na krok tak zuchwały bez jego wiedzy. Składały się okoliczności tak, że Rzym Augustowi był potrzebny, musiano się mu zasługiwać, postanowiono więc dotrzymać słowa i nawrócić Fryderyka. Sprowadzono z Polski wojewodę inflanckiego Kosa i uczyniono go przy księciu ochmistrzem. Sułkowski już naówczas przy nim się znajdował. W 1711 r. zabrał z sobą syna August do Polski, skąd zawiózł do Pragi i tu nastąpiły narady z nuncjuszem Albani. Postanowiono zmienić cały dwór i otoczenie królewicza, dając mu samych katolików. Nie wiedział o tym wcale Fryderyk i za powrotem do Drezna w niedzielę najpierwszą poszedł do luterskiego kościoła, na znak wytrwania przybierając sobie imię Constans. Wkrótce potem we Frankfurcie przy wyborze cesarza był także jeszcze na nabożeństwie protestanckim. Zaraz potem wojewoda Kos wystąpił z rozkazem króla, pożegnał i odprawił dotychczasowego ochmistrza, barona Miltitz; cały protestancki dwór królewicza z nim razem, wyjąwszy lekarza, kucharza i kasjera, i miejsca ich obsadził katolikami. Dalszym kierunkiem miał się zająć o. Salerno. August II wyprawiał zarazem w podróż syna i rozkazał mu najprzód jechać na karnawał do Wenecji. Było to pierwsze w świat wystąpienie. Sławne jeszcze podówczas bywały karnawały na placu Ś—go Marka. W styczniu 1712 r. wyruszono wprost z Frankfurtu w tę podróż, która dla oddalenia królewicza od wpływów protestanckich trwała lat siedem. Listy wszystkie, które pisywał do rodziny, musiały przechodzić przez ręce Kosa i generała saskiego Lützelburga, człowieka bystrego umysłu, ale obyczajów niezbyt chwalebnych. Królewicz, zrazu zaniepokojony w sumieniu, znalazł środki udania się o ratunek do Anny, królowej angielskiej, i Fryderyka IV, króla duńskiego. Pierwsza zapraszała go do Anglii, drugi oświadczył, że jeśli zostanie katolikiem, utraci prawa do spadku duńskiego. Brewe papieskie tegoż roku zapewniło Augusta, iż w razie napaści książąt protestanckich Ojciec święty gotów mu pomagać, choćby miał na to sprzedać ostatnią koronę swoją. Królewicz tymczasem w towarzystwie Sułkowskiego, który wkrótce stał się jego powiernikiem, będąc do niego wiekiem zbliżony, podróżował po Włoszech incognito pod imieniem hrabiego Miśni lub hrabiego Luzacji. Dwór jego składali oprócz Sułkowskiego wojewoda Kos, generał Lützelburg i o. Salerno, ale ubrany po świecku jako dworak, a oprócz tego Sas, jezuita o. Vogler. Sekretarzem był także jezuita Kopper pod nazwiskiem pana Weddernoy i w ubraniu świeckim. Wpływ więc na księcia był codzienny i nieustanny, któremu w ciągu lat tylu oprzeć się było niepodobieństwem. Z Wenecji udali się do innych miast włoskich, do Bolonii, gdzie władze papieskie uroczyście przyjmowały księcia. Tu o. Salerno nareszcie nawrócenia dokonał. Wyznanie wiary złożył w największej tajemnicy królewicz w ręce legata papieskiego, kardynała Cassoni. Później i Albani, i Salerno w nagrodę otrzymali kapelusze kardynalskie. Nawrócenie długi czas pozostało tajemnicą, a że Stany Saskie domagały się powrotu i August nie chciał ich draźnić, wstrzymano zamierzoną już podróż księcia do Rzymu. W 1713 r. wracał do kraju wraz z o. Salerno, który z Werony pożegnawszy się, pojechał do Rzymu, ale pozostał w ciągłej korespondencji ze swym wychowańcem. Wprost jednak nie kazano jechać księciu do Drezna, ale najprzód do Düsseldorfu gdzie jakiś czas mieszkał u kurfirsta Pfalzu, gorliwego katolika; później udał się na dwór Ludwika XIV, który przez papieża był o nawróceniu uwiadomiony. W tej podróży było jakieś posądzenie o spisek na porwanie księcia przez jego krewnych protestanckich, ale cała ta sprawa nie jest wyjaśnioną. Obawiano się ciągle. ażeby książę nie wyrzekł się przyjętej wiary. W Paryżu przyjęto gościa bardzo uprzejmie, jak widać z listów starej księżnej orleańskiej, znajdowano go nawet miłym, chociaż bardzo małomównym (i takim na całe życie pozostał). Wojewoda Kos był najdoskonalszym z dworaków, podobał się też wielce. O zmianie religijnej mało kto wiedział jeszcze, a sam królewicz własnej matce się do tego nie przyznawał. Z Francji zamiast do Anglii, jak zrazu mówiono, powieziono księcia na Lyon i Marsylię do Włoch i do Wenecji znowu, gdzie Signoria i szlachta wysadzała się na zabawienie go i przyjęcia. Maskarady, regaty, komedie, bale następowały jedne po drugich. Z porady Klemensa papieża na koniec postanowiono dla zapewnienia się o księcia ożenić go z gorliwą katoliczką. Rozpoczęto o to starania w Wiedniu przez o. Salerno; minister Starhemberg i książę Eugeniusz dopomogli do tego tak skutecznie, iż arcyksiężniczka przyrzeczoną została. Zawieziono królewicza do Wiednia, gdyż najmniejszego kroku bez rozkazu ojca uczynić nie mógł i nie chciał. Nawrócenie zawsze jeszcze było tajemnicą, chociaż względy na królowę matkę ustały, bo ta właśnie życie była skończyła. W październiku 1717 roku jednego poranku hrabia Lützelburg nakazał całemu dworowi księcia stawić się o godzinie dziesiątej rano w jego przedpokoju. Około jedenastej zaszła przed pałac kareta nuncjusza monsignora Spinoli, naprzeciw któremu wybiegła część dworu dla wprowadzenia go na pokoje. Wkrótce potem wszedł maleńki człowiek ze skrzyneczką zakrytą, a pan Lützelburg wysunął się z pokoju księcia i odezwał do dworaków, że w apartamencie królewicza coś się odbywać ma (etwas passieren), czemu panowie protestanci mogą, jak chcą, być lub nie być przytomni. Otwarły się drzwi na roścież. Nuncjusz przy stoliku czytał mszą, której książę, będąc chory, słuchał w łóżku, ale z pobożnością wielką. Po mszy oddalił się nuncjusz, a książę odezwał się do dworaków swych, protestantów: – Teraz panowie już wiecie, czym ja jestem, a zatem wkrótce proszę za mną. Na co generał Kospoth odparł: – Jeszcze się o tym nie myślało, trudno się tak nagle decydować... A książę dodał: – Masz waszmość słuszność, trzeba wprzódy zostać dobrym chrześcijaninem nim katolikiem... Tajemnica została odkrytą, w niedzielę następną królewicz poszedł na mszę do jezuitów i komunikował. Radość stąd wielka była w Rzymie. Saksonii dano zapewnienie nowe, iż wiara protestancka poszanowaną zostanie, ale starania o nawracanie były rzeczą nieuchronną i przewidywaną. Królewicza nie puszczano z Wiednia przez siedemnaście miesięcy. August dostarczał obficie pieniędzy na świetny dwór i dawane bale. Tu też odbyły się zaślubiny z Marią Józefiną w roku 1719. Sułkowski cały ten czas najbliższym był osoby królewicza i nieodstępnym. Z nim razem tegoż roku przy dworze młodej pary powrócił do Drezna, które z największym przepychem przyjmowało córkę Cezarów. Sułkowski z nałogu i z potrzeby podzielał wszystkie ulubione zabawy i zajęcia królewicza, jego myślistwa, konne łowy, zamiłowanie w teatrze i w sztuce. W podróżach po Niemczech, Włoszech, Francji w towarzystwie pana widział wiele i wykształcił się znakomicie; nauczył się znać świat, a co najwięcej, poznał dobrze słabości Fryderyka, umiał z nich korzystać, dogadzać im, rządzić nimi i czuł się tak potrzebnym, że mniemał się niezwalczonym. Sam na sam królewicz był z nim w największej poufałości, a lata ten stosunek wzmacniały. Stosunki, zawiązane na dworach austriackim, francuskim, papieskim, ubezpieczały także Sułkowskiego, który wszędzie mnogich liczył przyjaciół. Nie obawiał się więc ani współzawodnictwa Brühla, ani żadnego podstępu. Przez żonę, niegdyś frejlinę królewiczowej, pannę Stein—Jettingen, miał też ucho i poparcie u Józefiny, którego zdawał się pewnym. Dworak daleko wytrawniejszy od Brühla, ale daleko od niego mniej pokorny i śmielszy, „kawaler”, jak naówczas mówiono, najlepszego tonu, pięknej postawy, układny, Sułkowski nie miał zdolności pierwszego ministra, ale dumę i ambicję wielką. Mniej oswojony ze sprawami bieżącymi kraju niż Brühl, który od dawna przy Auguście w kancelarii jego pracował, rozumiał to dobrze, ale miał pod ręką człowieka, którym spodziewał się wyręczyć. Sięgał więc po władzę w przekonaniu, że ją utrzyma i że jej podoła. Życie jego było skromniejszym od Brühla, który pod rozmaitymi pozorami lubił coraz świetniej występować i kochał się w zbytku. Sułkowskiego dwór nader był szczupły, służba niewytworna, ekwipaże niewykwintne. Objęcie ministerium i zarządu państwa właśnie oddanym mu być miało, gdy jednego poranku, nim się udał do królewicza, Sułkowski posłał po swojego powiernika. Siedział z książką francuską w ręku w gabinecie, czekając nań, gdy powołany radca Ludovici nadbiegł zdyszany. Przy osobie ministra pełnił on te same obowiązki, co Hennicke przy Brühlu; był to jego factotum, zastępca, naczelnik kancelarii, wyręczyciel i poradnik. Sułkowski, sam mało wprawny w interesa, posługiwał się nim we wszystkim. Jedno spojrzenie na tę figurę dostatecznie ją poznać dawało. Charakterystyczniejszej twarzy trudno było spotkać ani łatwiej umiejącej się zmieniać i przybierać wszelki wyraz, jakiego położenie wymagało. Lat przeszło trzydzieści Ludovici starszym się wydawał, niż był. Twarz cała w fałdach, bystre oczy czarne, usta ruchome, o których trudno było powiedzieć nawet, jak rzeczywiście natura je stworzyła, bo i wąskimi, i szerokimi być umiały; cała postać wyłamana i kuglarsko się wyginająca, nieustannie w ruchu, czyniły radcę Ludovici zjawiskiem nieprzyjemnym i niespokojnym. Trzeba się doń było przyzwyczaić, aby go móc znieść. Nieustannie patrzał w oczy, badał, wyrywał z ust niedokończone wyrazy. Sułkowski szczęściem był doń nawykły i powagą swą niecierpliwość jego trzymał na wodzy. Ludovici pełne miał wszystkie kieszenie papierów, wszedłszy, skłonił się i sparłszy na poręczy najbliższego krzesła, czekał, co mu pan minister powiedzieć raczy. – Dokumenty mam z sobą – rzekł na koniec uderzając się po boku, z którego kieszeni papiery wyglądały – jeżeli Wasza Ekscelencja pozwoli. – Nie o tym się z w. panem radzić chciałem dzisiaj – odezwał się Sułkowski. – Mamy o czym innym do mówienia. Ludovici pochylił się z niecierpliwą ciekawością, oczy mu się iskrzyły. – O czymże, o czym? Wasza Ekscelencja raczy... Sułkowski zdawał się namyślać jeszcze, czy ma się zwierzyć zupełnie; ta chwila wyczekiwania i niepewności podniosła jeszcze żywą już ciekawość pana radcy. Ścigał go oczyma, nachylał się jakby wylatujące z ust słowa chciał co najprędzej pochwycić. Sułkowski zapatrzył się w okno. Wstał, potem powoli w bok się biorąc. – Jest to dosyć nieprzyjemna rzecz – rzekł – że żyjąc na dworze, nawet tak nieograniczonym będąc zaszczyconym zaufaniem kurfirsta jak ja... mimo to pewne środki ostrożności przeciw zachciankom władzy zachować należy. Ludovici uśmiechnął się, oczy roztworzył i ręką dziwnie w powietrzu poruszać zaczął, ale przerywać nie śmiał. – Mogę śmiało powiedzieć – kończył Sułkowski – że się tu nie obawiam nikogo, ale też nikomu wierzyć nie mogę. – Słusznie, pięknie, sprawiedliwie – dorzucił Ludovici. – Wierzyć nigdy nikomu nie trzeba. Mówił mi to jeden bardzo rozumny człowiek, że z przyjaciółmi zawsze obchodzić się należy tak, jakby jutro naszymi wrogami być mieli. – Nie o to idzie, mój Ludovici, mogą się stać wrogami, a nic mi nie zrobią; ale o ich ruchach, zamiarach i myślach chcę być uwiadomionym. – Słusznie, pięknie, sprawiedliwie – wtórował Ludovici. – Dotąd nie miałem potrzeby, dziś mi się zdaje to koniecznym. – Słusznym, pięknym i sprawiedliwym – powtórzył radca. – Tak, tak! Musimy mieć ludzi, którzy by oko mieli na wszystkich... – Tak jest, nawet na osoby wysoko położone – z przyciskiem dorzucił Sułkowski. Ludovici spojrzał i, nie będąc pewnym znaczenia tych wyrazów, wyczekującą przybrał postawę. Nie wiedział, jak wysoko ma prawo sięgnąć myślą i domysłem. Sułkowski nie bardzo się chciał jasno tłumaczyć. – Ja – dodał z pewnym zakłopotaniem – we wszystkie urzędowe czynności moich współkolegów wglądać nie mogę... – Urzędowe czynności... – rozśmiał się Ludovici. – Ale to nic nie jest. Ekscelencji prywatne ich czynności częstokroć nierównie więcej znaczą... – Rad bym mieć o tym... – Słusznie, pięknie, sprawiedliwie, raporcik – wtrącił Ludovici – każdego dnia, regularnie. Tak, pisany, ustny? Zawahali się obaj. – Ustny mi starczy – rzekł minister. – Waćpan mi go sam przynosić możesz, zebrawszy materiały właściwe. – Ale słusznie, tak! ja... i zapewniam Waszą Ekscelencję, że wierniejszego sługi mieć nie może. Tu skłonił się i w tejże chwili głowa, która była opadła aż na poręcz krzesła, podleciała znowu szparko do góry. – Pozwolę sobie tu uczynić kilka uwag – szepnął Ludovici ciszej. – Posłowie obcy, rezydujący przy dworze, powinni ścisłemu podlegać nadzorowi, cóż to są bowiem, jeśli nie urzędowe państw swych szpiegi, hm? Nie wyjmuję nawet, z przeproszeniem, hrabiego Wallensteina, choć jest zarazem wielkim ochmistrzem dworu... A cóż dopiero mówić o Waldburgu pruskim? o margrabim de Monti, o rezydencie Woodward, o hrabi Weissbach... i o baronie Zülich. – A! Mój Ludovici, obce państwa nie tyle częstokroć grożą, co wewnętrzne intrygi. – Słusznie, pięknie – podchwycił Ludovici. – Tak! tak! tak! Nikt nade mnie wyżej nie szacuje i nie ceni ministra Brühla... W tej chwili Sułkowski bystro spojrzał na radcę, radca na niego i rozśmiał się szeroko, rękę do góry podniósł, głowę pochylił: zamilkł. Znaczyło to: zrozumieliśmy się, trafiłem we ćwieczek. – Jest to mój dawny przyjaciel – począł Sułkowski. – Człowiek, którego niepospolite talenta szacuję. – Talenta... wielkie, niepospolite, ogromne, straszne! – z gestykulacją żywą potakiwał Ludovici. – A tak. – Radca masz wiedzieć, że zmarły król silnie go polecił najjaśniejszemu królewiczowi, że ma się żenić z hrabianką Kolowrath, że królewiczowa pani bardzo mu sprzyja. Pomimo to wszystko źle byś sobie tłumaczył to, co mówię, gdybyś sądził, iż mu nie ufam, że się go lękać mogę... – Tak, ale ostrożność jest nakazana, a nadzór konieczny... Tamtędy płynie strumień złota i rzeka srebra... Sułkowski nakazał milczenie. – Skarżą mi się niektórzy na język ostry Watzdorfa. – Młodszego – przerwał Ludoyici. – Tak, tak, niepowściągliwy, ale to młyn, który miele własne kamienie: nikomu to nie szkodzi oprócz jemu, a jak nie ma być zły, kiedy... Nie dokończył, gdy wielki hałas dał się słyszeć w bliskiej sieni domu, z której drzwi wiodły do pokojów gościnnych, piskliwy głos, szamotanie się ludzi, chodzenie. Sułkowski nadstawił ucha. Ludovici zamilkł i cała twarz i postawa jego przyoblekła się inaczej: zmieniony do niepoznania, stał się poważnym urzędnikiem z dworaka. Ściągnięte usta wyrażały zadumanie głębokie. Pisk, przerywany śmiechem kobiecym, rozlegał się ciągle w sieni. Ktoś widocznie domagał się wnijścia i chciał je zdobyć przebojem. Sułkowski dał znak radcy, że na ten raz konferencja była skończona, i postąpił ku drzwiom. Zaledwie się one otwarły, gdy ten śmiech suchy i dziwno brzmiący wzleciał z przedpokoju, a nim gospodarz mógł wynijść na spotkanie, dama, najpocieszniej przybrana w żałobę, wpadła do gabinetu. Podobne jej figurki chyba na parawanach i z porcelany lepione się trafiają. Niezmiernie strojna i nadzwyczaj brzydka, chuda, żółta, woniejąca węgierską wodą (La Reine d`Hongrie, larendogrą, zastępującą wówczas kolońską), w wysokiej fryzurze, na korkach wysokich. maleńka kobiecina wpadła szastając suknią i mizdrząc się do Sułkowskiego oczkami zmrużonymi, buzią wysznurowaną, w której już połowy niegdyś perłowych ząbków nie było. W chwili gdy ten niespodziewany gość brał szturmem gabinet, Ludovici na wpół zgięty wysuwał się z niego, a przybyła, pomimo iż była bardzo zajętą, oczyma za nim powiodła. – Le cher comte! – zawołała. – Widzisz, widzisz, niewdzięczny hrabio! Nim mogłeś się dowiedzieć, że ja tu jestem, ledwie ucałowawszy kolana mojej najjaśniejszej wychowanicy przybiegłam do ciebie. N’est—ce pas joli de ma part? Sułkowski się skłonił i chciał jej rękę ucałować, ale go klapnęła po ramieniu czarnym wachlarzem. – Daj pokój... stara jestem, to ci smakować nie będzie; ale daj mi gdzie siąść. Obejrzała się i na pierwszym krześle upadła. – Muszę odetchnąć: chciałam z wami pomówić na cztery oczy. Sułkowskł stanął przed nią w gotowości do rozmowy. Podniosła ku niemu głowę. – No, cóż? Straciliśmy tego wielkiego, wspaniałego, nieodżałowanego Augusta naszego! Westchnęła, Sułkowski wtórował. – Szkoda go, ale między nami powiedziawszy, żył dosyć i użył wiele i nadużył... Ja o tym mówić nie mogę: des horreurs Cóż teraz będzie z wami, sierotami biednymi? Królewicz? prawda? nieutulony w żalu? tak? Ja od mojego dworu przybyłam z kondolencją do niego i mojej drogiej najjaśniejszej wychowanki. Pochyliła się nieco i sparła niby wdzięcznie na poręczy krzesła, do ust przykładając wachlarz. – Cóż słychać, mój hrabio, drogi hrabio? Co słychać? Już wiem, że wy należne wam otrzymaliście stanowisko. Cieszym się z tego wszyscy, bo wiemy, że dwór nasz na was rachować może we wszelkim wypadku... Sułkowski się skłonił. Z tych wyrazów łatwo odgadnąć, iż przybyła była posłanniczką dworu austriackiego. Była to sławna niegdyś nauczycielka królewiczowej Józefiny, później frejlina, panna Kling, którą posyłano tam, gdzie męskie poselstwo byłoby zbytnio oczy zwracało. Panna Kling była jednym z najzręczniejszych ówczesnych dyplomatów na posługach cesarza. – Pani już o wszystkim od najjaśniejszej królewiczowej wiedzieć musi. – Ale o niczym w świecie nie wiem, drogi hrabio; wiem tylko – prędko mówiła panna Kling – że wam należy pierwsze dostojeństwo, że macie kurfirsta serce, że Brühl ma wam dopomagać. Ale mówże mi, hrabio, co to jest ten Brühl? Sułkowski się zamyślił. – Jest to mój przyjaciel – rzekł w końcu. – A! Teraz... to rozumiem. Wiecie, że królewiczowa mu przyrzekła Kolowrathównę i że ona podobno nie bardzo sobie życzy. Wszak Brühl szalał za Moszyńską? Wszystko to tak prędko biegło z ust panny Kling, że Sułkowski na odpowiedź namyśleć się nie miał czasu, – Tak – rzekł krótko. – Brühl podobno się żeni... – Ale luter jest? – Ma przyjąć wiarę katolicką. – Byle nie tak jak, z przeproszeniem nieboszczyka, ten wspaniały, wielki August II, który swoim ulubionym wyżłom kładł różańce na szyję. Sułkowski zmilczał. – Cóż więcej? Królewicza nie widziałam jeszcze... Zmienił się? Posmutniał? Żal mi go! Żałoba... opery tak długo nie posłyszy. A Faustyna cóż? Czy ją kto zastąpi? – Najjaśniejszy królewicz pragnie wszystko utrzymać w takim stanie, jak było za rodzica jego, śp. Augusta... Faustyny nikt by zastąpić nie potrafił. – Ale to stara kobieta i głos ma tylko piękny. – To też ten w niej tylko zachwyca – odezwał się Sułkowski. Panna Kling zakryła się wachlarzem i pokiwała głową. – Prawdziwie – rzekła cicho – dla mnie kobiety nader drażliwe pytanie; ale jestem ciekawą i muszę wiedzieć. Mój Sułkowski, czy on dotąd jest wierny żonie? Ja ją tak kocham, moją najjasniejszą wychowanicę. Hrabia aż się cofnął. – To nie ulega najmniejszej wątpliwości! – zawołał żywo. – Najjaśniejsza królewiczowa nie opuszcza go ani na chwilę: jeździ z nim na łowy do Hubertsburga i Dianenburga nawet. – Ażeby ją sobie zbrzydził i aby mu się prędzej naprzykrzyła – szepnęła Kling – to niedobra rachuba. Ja się zawsze lękam tego bałamuctwa, które jest we krwi... Spojrzała na hrabiego, który głową potrząsał. – Królewicz jest tak pobożny... Kling pokryła uśmiech wachlarzem, Okna pokoju, w którym się toczyła ta rozmowa, zwrócone były ku rynkowi. Pomimo ze mówiono dosyć głośno, wrzawa, śmiechy i hałas jakiś uliczny pod samymi oknami stał się tak silny, że Sułkowski, namarszczywszy brwi, nie mógł się powstrzymać, aby się nieco ku oknu nie zbliżyć i nie wyjrzeć, jaka tego była przyczyna. W owych czasach uliczny hałas i rozpasanie pospólstwa były bardzo rzadkie. Jeśli się co podobnego trafiało, musiało być spowodowane wypadkiem ważniejszym i niejako urzędowym: wyrokiem jakim sądowym, wykonaniem jego lub tym podobnie. W istocie przez okno widać było nagromadzone tłumy, w sąsiednich kamienicach pełno było głów we drzwiach i szybach. W pośrodku ciżby, która się cisnęła i falowała, jakiś pochód niezrozumiały się odbywał... Panna Kling. niezmiernie ciekawa, porwała się z siedzenia, podbiegła do okna i rozsunąwszy firanki, starała się widowisku, które jej badanie przerwało, przypatrzyć. Sułkowski spoglądał także. Tłum właśnie pod samymi przeciągał oknami, a ogromna kupa dzieci i starszych obdartusów goniła za dziwną figurą w ciemnej sukni, siedząca. na osiołku twarzą do ogona. Osła prowadził pachołek czerwono ubrany. Smutno było spojrzeć na tego nieszczęśliwego winowajcę, człowieka niemłodego, ze spuszczoną głową, przygarbionego, przybitego wstydem i męczarnią na lata jego ciężką. Chwilami oczy sobie zakrywał... to znowu chwytał się osła, aby nie spaść, to opierał na szyi, to na grzbiecie. Z okna można było rozpoznać dobrze zbladłą, zbolałą, żółtą twarz ukaranego przestępcy, który wnosząc z sukni, do lepszego stanu należał. Z kieszeni jego wystawały papiery. Z nóg zwieszonych pospadały trzewiki, suknie miał poszarpane i rozpięte. Jakiś rodzaj osłupienia nastąpił widać po doznanym upokorzeniu; machinalnie tylko bronił się od upadku, nie patrząc na to, co się koło niego działo. Pomimo że dokoła osła szli z halabardami pachołkowie miejscy, tłum, nielitościwy zawsze i okrutny, wypatrzywszy chwilę, ciskał błotem i kamykami na starca. Cała jego suknia okryta już była plamami, a z twarzy ściekało także błoto. Pachołkowie się śmieli, dzieci biegły, schylały się, goniły i zażarcie dopełniały bezmyślnego okrucieństwa. – Ale cóż to jest?! – zawołała panna Kling. – Co się tu u was dzieje?! Nie rozumiem! – A! Nic, nic! – obojętnie zawołał Sułkowski. – Bardzo prosta rzecz. Nie można bezkarnie dozwolić, aby ta hałastra, gryzipiórki jakieś, co papier zasmarowują, śmieli się porywać na sądzenie ludzi klas wyższych i mówienie o nich bez należnego uszanowania. – Ale naturalnie – odparła panna Kling. – A cóż by to było, gdyby im dozwolono tykać najświętszych rzeczy... – Wiem, co to za jegomość: to wydawca jakiegoś pisemka, które gazetami albo nowinami nazywamy, niejaki Erell. Dawnośmy uważali, że sobie za wiele pozwala. Na ostatek przeskrobał coś w swoich Dresdner Merkwürdigkeiten i kazano go przeprowadzić po mieście na takim ośle, jakim on sam jest. – Et c`est justice! – zawołała panna Kling. – To bardzo dobrze: z tymi ludżmi dosyć surowymi być nie można. Wyborny przykład, rada bym, aby go w Wiedniu naśladowano i żeby się nam dostali w ręce ci, co w Hamburgu i Hadze pozwalają sobie odkrywać najskrytsze dworów tajniki! Patrzali oknem jeszcze, tłum się wrzeszcząc tłoczył. Stary ów Erell, znać wycieńczony, chylił się na prawo i lewo, jakby co chwila z osła się miał zsunąć. Ale pachołkowie uważni chwytali go pod pachy i umocowywali znowu, a że ich to niecierpliwiło, nie obeszło się bez poprawiania pięścią niezdarnego pismaka, który pozwalał sobie, popełniwszy taką zbrodnię, udawać jeszcze delikacika. Na zawrocie ulicy widowisko to wreszcie wraz z tłumem, który wiodło za sobą, zniknęło za murem, a panna Kling powróciła do swojego fotelu. Któż by się był naówczas domyślił, że ten, którego na pośmiewisko wystawiano tak nielitościwie, przedstawiał sobą jedną z tych potęg nieznanych, do jakiej miało dorosnąć dziennikarstwo! Nie popsuło to widowisko humoru ani szczebiotliwej pannie Kling, ani Sułkowskiemu. Znikło z pamięci, znikłszy z oczów; poczęły się szepty i dopytywania. Gospodarz jednak dosyć zimno i ostrożnie odpowiadał na rzucane mu do rozwiązania zagadki. – Mój drogi hrabio – dodała w końcu posłanka – powinieneś rozumieć to dobrze, iż dworowi mojemu idzie o to, aby zdrowy wpływ tylko miał przystęp do umysłu kurfirsta, a nawet mojej najjaśniejszej wychowanki. Wprawdzie aktem urzędowym zrzekliście się wszelkich roszczeń i przyjęli sankcją pragmatyczną, lecz... łacno by ktoś mógł was wprowadzić na pokuszenie. Dwór mój ufa ci, kochany hrabio – dodała cicho – i możesz nań rachować, bo wdzięcznym być umie. – Liczę się do najwierniejszych sług Jego Cesarskiej Mości – rzekł Sułkowski. Panna Kling wstała i otrząsała suknią na rogówce, gdyż pomimo twarzy i wieku dbała wielce o swój strój. Przejrzała się w wiszącym zwierciadle, uśmiechnęła, dygnęła; Sułkowski podał jej rękę i wychodzącą przeprowadził do oczekującej na nią dworskiej portechaise. Do której zaprzężeni dwaj hajducy w kanarkowej liberii unieśli zaraz kłaniającą się długo i wdzięcznie baronównę. Kategoria:Brühl